polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Austria-Hungaryball
Austro-Hungarian Empireball |nativename = Österreich-Ungarn Osztrák–Magyar Monarchia Rakousko-Uhersko Austro-Ugarska Avstro-Ogrska|reality = Austro-Hungarian Empire|government = Dual Monarchy |capital = Viennaball Budapestball|affiliation = Central Powers|religion = Catholicball|founded = 1867|onlypredecessor = Austrian Empireball|predicon = Austrian Empire|successor = Republic of German Austriaball First Hungarian Republicball Czechoslovakiaball West Ukrainian People's Republicball Second Polish Republicball Kingdom of Romaniaball State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbsball Banat, Bačka and Baranjaball Kingdom of Italyball|ended = 1918|intospace = No|friends = German Empireball Ottomanball Kingdom of Bulgariaball Kingdom of Croatia-Slavoniaball Kingdom of Bohemiaball Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeriaball|language = German Hungarian Czech Croatian|enemies = Serbiaball Romaniaball Russian Empireball Kingdom of Italyball|image = Austria-Hungríaball.png|status = Dead|hates = Serbian Nationalists.|predecessor = Habsburgball Kingdom of Hungaryball}} Austria-Hungaryball is was a dual monarchy and constitutional unionball of the Austrian Imperialball and the Kingdom of Hungaryball. He was part of the Central Powers of WW1. After the war he dissolved into Austriaball, Hungaryball, Czechoslovakiaball, and Yugoslaviaball. He suffers from chronic bipolar disorder. History :Main: Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 Austro-Hungarian Compromise (1867-1900) Before 1867, Austrian Empireball (known also as Habsburgball) was a moderately powerful countryball in Central Europe. In 1866, he was defeated by Prussiaball and the North German Confederation, making internal tensions since 1848 between himself and his other soul Hungaryball quite hot. So, in 1867 he agreed to become Austria-Hungaryball after the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of1867 was signed. He established good relationships with the newly-formed German Empireball in 1873, forming the League of Three Emperors with Russiaball, but this was dissolved later, after the 1878 Russo-Turkish War, and in 1882, Austria-Hungaryball joined Italyball and German Empireball to form the Triple Alliance against the Entente. Aggression and World War I (1900-1918) Austria-Hungaryball was made up of many ethnicities, nationalities, and religions, so when he annexed Bosniaball from the Ottoman Empireball in 1908, this caused tensions in the Balkan region with himself and Russiaball, who also wanted to control the area. He became increasingly aggressive to Serbiaball, so when he murdered Austria-Hungaryball's Archduke in June 1914, Austria-Hungary mobilized against him, supported by German Empireball, while Russiaball also mobilized against them to protect Serbiaball, along with Franceball, and UKball stepped in to defend Belgiumball from German Empireball's Schliffen Plan offensives, being now in full Reichtangle mode. Austria-Hungaryball captured Belgrade in early 1915, but lost Premyszl to Russian Empireball's troops, but the 1915 Gorlitz-Tarnow offensive turned things around, and by 1917 Russiaball was on the retreat. He also fought Italyball in the Alips, but was defeated at Caporetto in 1917. Then Russian Empireball had his Revolutions, and left the war when he was murdered by his son Bolshevikball, who became Sovietball a few years later. As for Austria-Hungaryball, by 1918 he was falling apart, and Czechslovakiaball, Hungaryball, and Yugoslaviaball declared independence and left him. He surrendered in October 1918, and the Treaties of Saint-Germain and Trianon at the Versailles Peace conference sorted out the chaotic jumble of territories of the former Empire's clay. Austriaball and Hungaryball are considered to be the now deceased Austria-Hungaryball's successors. Relationships Friends *Bohemiaball *Croatia-Slavoniaball *Galicia and Lodomeriaball *Germanyball/Reichtangle *Ottomanball *Bulgariaball Enemies *Serbiaball - Avenge The Archduke! *Romaniaball *Russian Empireball *Kingdom of Italyball Gallery 4udbLYY.png Austria-Hungríaball.png Bosnia17.png Endofww1.jpg WW1 July '14.png VPx5bJ8.png 'gLC2v2I.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png }} es:Austria-Hungríaball pt:Áustria-Hungaryball ru:Австро-Венгрия Category:Empire Category:Historical Countryball Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Characters Category:Tea Removers Category:Austriaball Category:Hungaryball Category:Czechball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryballs Category:Sloveniaball Category:Monarchy Category:Burger Removers Category:Christian Category:Central Powers Category:Germanic Category:Finno Ugric Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Central Europe Category:Slovene Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Romani Speaking Countryball Category:Yiddish Speaking Countryball Category:Rusyn Speaking Countryball Category:Remover of kebab